Papel Legendario
by Iori-Jestez
Summary: Han pasado Cuatro años de que detuvieron a la biblioteca Britanica, pero aun hay gente que quiere reconstruir el imprerio britanico, que secretos oculta Anita, realmente ella tiene el poder necesario para detenerlos. Cap 02: Pendiendo de un papel
1. Cap 01: El diario

**CAP 01: EL DIARIO**

Ya ha pasado cuatro años desde que las hermanas de papel habían detenido al Señor comodín, la vida de ellos habia sido muy tranquila especialmente para Anita la cual después de ese incidente decidió vivir a Japón en la casa de Nenene Sumerigawa, ella ha estado viviendo en esa casa por los últimos 4 años cuidándola y estudiando en esa escuela, como todo humano su cuerpo ha crecido teniendo llegando a medir 1.56 de altura, su pelo lo trae igual que siempre, a escondidas de su hermana y sus amigos ella hace trabajos detectivescos, nada que sea muy peligroso ya que sin la presencia de sus hermanas el trabajo es mas dificil, sus hermanas Michelle y Magie van a visitarla de vez en cuando ya que están en medio de una misión patrocinada por la ONU de capturar a todos los integrantes de la biblioteca Británica.

Era un día como otro Anita regresaba de la escuela, había pasado mas de un mes que sus hermanas no se comunicaban con ella, eso le preocupaba, así que un poco temerosa, ruega que nada les haya pasado, cuando llega a su departamento ve un paquete que va dirigido hacia ella, lo toma y lo revisa ve que se trata de la letra de Yumiko, un poco molesta piensa que se trata de un libro nuevo que consiguió por ahí, así que lo iba a guardar en la colección privada de Yumiko, no por que odiara los libros ahora ella adora leerlos, sino por que venia de ella, aun no la perdonaba del todo el que ella fuera la causante de su odio a los libros.

En ese momento lo iba a lanzar cuando de repente del paquete cae una carta, ve que se trata de la letra de Michelle, así con mucha prisa lo abre y empieza a leer su contenido:

_Querida Anita:_

_En nuestra búsqueda de los miembros de la biblioteca británica hemos encontrado algo muy interesante, se trata de un diario, si como adivinaste se trata de tu diario el cual escribías cuando eras mas pequeña cuando vivías en la biblioteca británica, también encontré algo mas preocupante si es cierto lo que escribías ahí, aun no hemos terminado con el señor comodín ni con el señor caballero, disculpa que lo hayamos leído antes de ti, pero era necesario ya que hay muchas cosas incomprensibles que solo tu entenderás._

_Se despide de ti, tu querida hermana Michelle._

Anita un poco extrañada ve que se trata de su diario, lo ve todo viejo y gastado, no sabe si es bueno leerlo o no, no quería recordar su pasado, pero ahora tenia algo de su verdadero pasado era su oportunidad de saber quien es ella realmente si sus padres realmente están vivos o quienes son ellos.

Así que suspirando dice- **aquí voy.**

"_Querido diario:_

_Antes que nada voy a presentarme mi nombre es Anita, tengo 5 años, sabes dirás como es que una niña de 5 años puede leer y escribir en un diario, lo que pasa es que desde los 4 años me han estadio enseñando a leer y escribir, me gusta mucho la lectura mi libro favorito es el de Anita la huerfanita, sabes esa Anita y yo nos parecemos ya que no tenemos papa ni mama._

_Pero no estoy triste ya que hoy en el orfanato me llevaron a un sitio, se llama la biblioteca británica es un lugar enorme, nunca en mi vida he visto varios libros juntos seria maravilloso vivir ahí._

_En ese día me llevaron con un señor grande, todos le hablaban como señor caballero, lo miro fijamente sabes como es querido diario, el tiene su cabello blanco como la nieve y largo, su piel se ve vieja y desgastada como si fuera la piel de una naranja, sobre el lado derecho de su rostro tiene una especie de placa de color brillante la cual resalta un ojo de color rojo, su barba es larga es como si viera a Santa Claus, recuerdo que nos hizo que nos quedáramos solos, el de su escritorio saco un libro y me lo entrego, el con un tono amble me dice- **toma este es tu diario, aquí anotaras todo lo que te suceda.**_

_Recuerdo que con un poco de miedo lo tome el libro, si diario lo se, se que eres tu al que te estoy escribiendo, entonces el me sonrió y me dijo- **cuando gustes puedes llamarme abuelito"**_

Cansada de leer la primera hoja así que a la edad de 5 años empezó a ir a la biblioteca británica, y conoció al señor caballero, por lo que ella escribía se veía que no era una persona mala, no quería seguir leyendo pero era necesario ya que había algo raro sus hermanas le habían dicho que tenia que leerlo.

"_Querido diario_

_Hoy conocí a un señor me dijo que le llamara señor comodín, me dijo que me iba a enseñar mas cosas interesantes, además cuando estaba de un lado a otro mirando libros el llego con una señora de lentes, el me dijo que ella seria mi maestra que me iba a enseñar unos trucos muy geniales, de repente vi como ella tomaba una hoja de papel y hacia una mariposa. _

_Estaba sorprendida como alguien así puede hacer cosas así de sorprendentes, entonces ella me dijo que yo en el futuro seria capaz de hacerlo como ella, estaba entusiasmada, poco a poco empecé a controlar la mariposa cuando de repente esta se puso inmóvil y cayo en el suelo…"_

Anita se sentía mal por lo que leía como era posible que Yumiko le haya enseñado el uso del papel, cuando es una idiota que si no tenía un libro en la cara perdía punto de inteligencia. Molesta por lo que leyó decide parar un poco y preparar de cenar ya que era tarde y además tenia un examen que presentar mañana.

Mientras tanto en un lugar oscuro.

El Sr. Comodín se dirigía caminando, pero había algo en su sonrisa que no le agradaba a la gente, finalmente se detiene en un puerta y dice- **aquí estoy como me pidió, para que me quiere.**

Detrás de la puerta se escucha una voz que le dice- **bienvenido Comodín, si sabes quien soy entonces no hay necesidad de presentarnos, solo te diré algo, para revivir el imperio británico solo hay un obstáculo, ese obstáculo son las hermanas de papel, especialmente esa chica llamada Anita King. **

Comodín sonriendo dice- **por que te preocupas por una chica así, solo es una niña de probeta, una maestra así no me puede hacer ningún daño.**

La voz molesta dice- **te equivocas………..**

Tres días después…………

Iba caminando hacia la escuela, no había tenido tiempo de seguir leyendo su diario mas que solo unas paginas mas, solo encontraba cosas lo que le enseñaba Yumiko y un tal Alex que se presento al poco tiempo para enseñarle, por lo que ella escribía el era un maestro de papel ágil y ofensivo, mientras que Yumiko era de mas de control. También había encontrado que había ido a visitar varias veces al señor caballero y el le contaba algunos cuentos cortos, y este siempre le decía que era un oasis en el desierto.

Mientras se acercaba a la escuela se topa con su amiga Hisami, ella al verla dice- **hola Anita, te sientes bien.**

Anita reacciona al ver su amiga y le dice- **si estoy bien, ¿Por qué preguntas?**

Ella le dice- **desde ayer te noto muy extraña, como si no tuvieras ánimos de nada. **

**No te preocupes no pasa nada, solo es un poco de cansancio por los exámenes**- responde Anita con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento de lado de Anita pasa una persona, ella por ir platicando no se da cuenta de quien es, pero después de una cuadra mas de caminar ve que de su mochila va saliendo una hoja, ella cuidadosamente la toma, se detiene, y lee contenido.

"_Te estoy vigilando si no me enfrentas ahora mismo matare a tu amiga y no podrás evitarlo, te espero en el edificio abandonado que esta a unas tres cuadras de la escuela"_

_En ese momento su amiga se voltea y le dice- **¡Qué haces Ahí Anita vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela!**_

Anita con una sonrisa tonta dice- **lo siento Hisami olvide algo en mi casa me saltare la primera hora así que no me esperes.**

Hisami iba a contestar pero antes de que lo hiciera Anita sale corriendo, en ese momento aparece Toru y mirando la escena dice- **otra vez lo mismo con Anita verdad Hisami.**

Ella solo asiente y dice- **si tratamos de aparentar que no sabemos nada pero ya hemos visto tres de esas notas que le llegan amenazándonos y ella tiene que enfrentarlos.**

Toru dirigiéndose hacia la dirección donde se fue Anita dice- **si y cada vez que vamos al sitio solo vemos una persona herida gravemente, y algunas hojas de papel tirados en el suelo.**

Hisami preocupada por su amiga trata de seguir el paso de Toru, pero este le dice- **no lo hagas, mientras ella crea que no sabemos nada de sus problemas con pandilleros estará tranquila y seguirá leyendo los cuentos que tu haces.**

Mientras tanto Anita llegaba al sitio donde la habían citado, era un edifico viejo, casi nadie pasaba por ahí, así que se interna, como veía el sitio estaba a punto del derrumbe.

Ella cuidadosamente toma un paquete de hojas que ella usa para atacar y defender, ve que había unas escaleras que casi estaban totalmente desechas se acerca y empieza a subirlas, debía de tener mucho cuidado ya que la ultima vez que peleo con esos tipos de la biblioteca británica termino con todo el cuerpo adolorido y una semana sin poder ir a la escuela.

Finalmente llega al segundo piso y ve que en medio de este estaba un tipo vestido de un traje oscuro, en su mano tenia un encendedor, de pelo castaño peinado hacia atrás, en su rostro tenia una barba de candado así mismo usaba unos lentes negros.

**Aquí estoy como lo pediste, deja a mis amigos en paz**- gritaba la maestra de papel molesta por ese tipo, mientras tanto el castaño dice- **antes que nada mi nombre es Jonathan Greed pertenecía a la biblioteca británica, mi nombre clave agente carmesí.**

Antes de que terminara de hablar Anita ya estaba detrás de el con una hoja de papel en el cuello y dice- **cuando estés enfrente de mi nunca descuides tus defensas.**

En ese momento ve como la hoja que tenia en su mano se incendia y este le dice- **debes tener cuidado con quien te acercas, mi especialidad es el fuego tengo la habilidad de generarlo.**

Rápidamente Anita se aleja del sitio donde estaba ese agente ve como había terminado en cenizas, este saca una pistola y empieza a dispararle, ella rápidamente se protege usando unas hojas de papel, cuando de repente estas se vuelven a incendiar, no lo podía creer, no podía usar su papel ya que este simplemente las quemaría.

Jonathan dice- **es imposible que te escapes de mi, sabes por que elegí este lugar ya que hay una buena brisa es decir tengo suficiente oxigeno para incendiar todo el edificio en un segundo.**

Anita no ve mas opción que esconderse, no podía atacarlo directamente y lo seguro era que si intentaba atraparlo antes de que llegaran las hojas a él, este las quemarías, así rápidamente corre entre los pasillos del edificio tratando de buscar un lugar donde esconderse, ve una habitación con demasiadas cosas, mientras lo hacia escuchaba la voz del agente que le gritaba para ver en donde se escondía.

Cuando estaba meditando siente como una gota de agua cae en su cuello se da cuenta de que aunque este viejo el edificio aun sirve su sistema contra incendios.

Ella se le ocurre una idea pero solo tenia una oportunidad de hacerlo, llevaba años que no intentaba usar el papel así, ella sale al pasillo ve que el agente ya había pasado, entonces le grita- **hey** **idiota a que no puedes atraparme.**

El agente al darse cuenta de cómo la chica le grita como dándole su ubicación, pero sabe que tiene toda la ventaja cualquier cosa que ella haga será insuficiente para derrotarlo. En ese momento el trata de perseguirla lanzándole llamas de fuego, pero ella rápidamente lo esquiva y sigue huyendo, con ayuda de su agilidad logra subirse al tercer piso del edificio.

En ese momento ella llega al sitio central del edificio ve que esta en peores condiciones que el piso de abajo así que empieza a caminar con cuidado, finalmente localiza lo que estaba buscando, como en cámara lenta escucha como cortan cartucho, sabe que el esta detrás de él, así que dice- **el juego se termino no podrás escapar de aquí, y sabes que es lo mejor, después de matarte a ti, matare a todo los que te conocen, será divertido ver como se incendia la escuela donde estudias.**

**Eso tendrá que verse**- tratando de mantener la compostura de un rápido movimiento logra tirar al agente, y con sus habilidades atléticas salta a una viga y en ese momento esta se empieza a incendiar, rápidamente cambia de lugar, y resignada sabiendo que tendría que pedirle todos los apuntes de Hisa, abre su mochila y toma sus apuntes, de un movimiento rápido ve los tubos de agua que están ahí, así que brinca cerca de ellos donde esta una viga grande, usando sus apuntes lo lanza hacia el agente, este sonríe ya que sabe que es inútil, de un movimiento rápido quema esas hojas, al mismo instante con unas segunda bola de fuego incendia la viga en la que estaba Anita, ve que esa llamas están cerca del sistema así que reza que su plan funcione.

En ese momento el humo de esta empieza a llegar a los sensores cuando de repente ve como se activan todos estos y se abren las regaderas para apagar el incendio, el agente queda sorprendido de cómo el agua trataba de apagar el incendio, entonces de un movimiento rápido Anita toma un papel y corta el cuerpo del agente, ve que aunque es mas difícil puede usar el papel mojado.

Este ve que todo ya esta perdido que no puede derrotar a la chica en las condiciones que se encuentra asi que dice- **me has derrotado pero me asegurare de que llevarte conmigo al infierno.**

De su bolsillo saca un dispositivo y dice- **sabes por que escogí este edificio**- Anita lo niega y dice- **por que puedo demolerlo y nadie se quejara.**

Se da cuenta de que es un dispositivo explosivo, ve como en cámara lenta este lo aprieta………………..

Mientras tanto afuera Hisa y Toru caminan por los callejones por donde se había ido su amiga hace poco, ya que había pasado mas de una hora y generalmente ella no tardaba tanto cuando desaparecía. En ese momento escuchan a cuatro cuadras una gran explosión, ellos ven como un edificio viejo es destruido, ellos rápidamente corren hacia ese lugar, cuando llegan ven el sitio totalmente destruido, hisami temerosa reza que Anita no este en ese edificio, cuando de repente ve como entre los escombros sale Anita junto con el agente, ella al darse cuenta dice bromeando- **alguien anoto el numero del edificio que me cayo encima.**

Hisami al verla la abraza y dice- **gracias a dios estas bien**- con una sonrisa le responde- **lo siento Hisa, pero podrías prestarme tus apuntes los perdi en el incendio**- con lagrimas en los ojos asiente, tan cansada estaba que cae de rodillas inconsciente abrazando a su amiga.

Horas más tardes.

Hisami estaba sentada al lado de una cama, miraba como Anita dormía plácidamente, podía ver cuando le quito su ropa para ponerle otra para que pudiera dormir algunos arañones y golpes, se preguntaba como le había hecho para salir así con solo unos leves golpes.

En ese momento ve que Anita hace ruidos, ella la mira ve que lentamente va abriendo los ojos, y esta contenta le dice- **te encuentras bien Anita.**

Anita se da cuenta de que esta en su casa y pregunta- **¿Cómo llegue aquí?**

Ella le responde- **te trajimos Toru y yo después de que se te cayo el edificio encima.**

Ella entiende cuando recuerda que en sus manos estaba el agente entonces se levanta abruptamente y dice- **y la persona que estaba conmigo que paso.**

**Nada lo tiene la policía, nos dijeron que hicimos un excelente trabajo en detenerlo**- dice Hisami un poco extrañada, Anita se da cuenta de que ya no puede sostener por mas tiempo lo que esta pasando a su alrededor, finalmente dice- **lo siento Hisa, por ocultarte lo que hago a escondidas.**

Hisami se extraña y pregunta- **¿Qué es lo que haces a nuestras espaldas?**

Ella dice- **si has escuchado que hay muchos prófugos de la biblioteca británica por lo sucedido hace 4 años**- su amiga asiente así que ella continua hablando- **yo estuve involucrada en ese suceso, por eso muchos de ellos buscan venganza, además la policía de Japón lo sabe así que cuando atrapo uno de ellos me pagan una buena suma de dinero por ayudarlos.**

Hisami miraba horrorizada como su amiga estaba en algo tan riesgoso y aun así ella sonreía tan abiertamente, entonces le dice- **por favor Anita la próxima vez que tengas que enfrentarte a estos tipos dinos para que no estemos preocupados por ti.**

Anita iba a asentir cuando se da cuenta del tiempo y dice- **¿desde cuando lo sabían?**

Haciéndose la tonta dice- **saber ¿Qué Anita?**

Ella la toma del cuello y dice- **si desde cuando saben que hago esta cosa de pelearme con este tipo de personas**- Hisami contesta- **desde hace un año, cuando dejaste en una libreta que me prestaste una nota con una amenaza hasta ahora pensábamos que eran grupo de pandilleros, nunca pensábamos que tuvieras problemas de este nivel.**

Ella sonríe, ve su diario que esta en su cabecera jugando abre una hoja, mientras sonreía mientras leía su rostro iba cambiando a uno de terror y pánico, no podía creer lo que había escrito:

"_Querido diario._

_Hoy ha sido un mal día el Sr. Comodín me ha regañado me dijo que como maestra de papel soy pésima, me han dicho que ya no podre seguir viniendo aquí, además paso algo raro mientras corría por el piso superior me encontré con un extraño niño de mi edad, este me dice- **que te sucede.**_

_Yo le contesto que nada, pero el me dice- **una niña así no debe de llorar, sabes una cosa cuando sea grande sustituiré al señor caballero y seré el nuevo señor caballero mucho mas fuerte y poderoso que el viejo decrepito que esta en los pisos inferiores.**_

_Yo no sabia que contestar cuando de repente el dice- **vale nos vemos el viejo ya se dio cuenta de mi presencia-** entonces es cuando me di cuenta de que su ojo derecho no era normal era un ojo rojo, mientras que el izquierdo era de un azul profundo._

_Al poco rato subió una señora que se llama Wendy y esta me llevo con el abuelito, cuando estaba enfrente de el, le conté todo lo relacionado con ese niño y es cuando me dijo que no me preocupara que ese era un problema que el resolvería rápidamente y que no me preocupara que seguiría viniendo a la biblioteca ya que era parte de ella"_

Anita en un tono autoritario le dice a Hisami- **no han hablado ninguna de mis hermanas.**

Ella asiente y dice- **hace como una hora hable con tu hermana Michelle le comente lo que te había pasado, ella me dijo que llamaría mas al rato, ¿algo sucede Anita?**

Ella baja su mirada no quería involucrarlas mas de lo que ya están así que dice- **no sucede nada malo, en serio donde esta Toru.**

Hisami sonriendo dice- **lo mande a sacar un juego de copias de todos mis apuntes para ti.**

Ambas se ríen ya que eran demasiados apuntes de ella, así que no se preocupa pero era imprescindible comunicarse con sus hermanas ya que si era cierto lo que había escrito ahí, entonces nunca fue necesario la creación de un nuevo señor caballero, ya que ya existía un reemplazo, entonces que esta pasando, por que el Sr. Comodín no estuvo enterado de eso, si es así por que la insistencia de hacer un nuevo Sr. Caballero, además estaba ese asunto que había pasado con ese niño si aun esta vivo.

Estaba tan cansada de pensar que toma su diario y lo guarda, mientras tanto Hisami miraba preocupada a su amiga, había aprendido a leer los cambios de humor de su amiga, ahora sabia que estaba demasiado tensa como para que dijera lo que le sucede, ese libro debía de tener algo muy importante lo cual le hizo preocuparse, entonces se da cuenta que se trata de un diario, entonces debe ser algo relacionado a su pasado, así que debía de tener cuidado de tocar ese terreno.

Continuara……………

Notas del autor: Que les pareció este episodio, acaso la voz que hablo con el sr. Comodin es acaso el sr. Caballero, si es asi entonces por que la insistencia de crear uno. Eso y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado: PENDIENDO DE UN PAPEL.


	2. Cap 02: Pendiendo de un papel

**CAP 02: PENDIENDO DE UN PAPEL**

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que sus amigos se habían enterado de que tipo de personas era con los que se metía, no podía sentirse tranquila por mas que quisiera, así que lo mas sensato era que se alejara un poco de ellos dos, mientras tanto Nenene aun no había regresado ella estaba en Estados Unidos supervisando la producción de una película de su libro, mientras que Nancy y Junior se había enterado de que estaban en china en una misión especial mas bien era un encargo especial de sus hermanas.

Así que aun estaría un tiempo a solas, así que toma su diario y lee algunos párrafos de su vida, y aun con lo que ha estado leyendo no encuentra otra referencia de lo que encontró sobre ese niño que se hizo llamar nuevo señor caballero, no podía dejar eso al aire tal vez debería de esperar que sus hermanas regresaran y consultarle todo lo que encontraron.

Con esa idea se prepara para ir a la escuela ya que ese día tendría un examen de ingles y casi no había estudiado mucho, ya que sus problemas le aquejaban y necesitaba urgentemente un consejo, mas aun con el ridículo que hizo enfrente de Toru el día anterior, no tenia rostro para mirarlo a la cara.

Después de haber caminado un largo trecho ya estaba llegando a la entrada de la escuela y se da cuenta de que no se había encontrado con Toru ni con Hisami, así que pensó que tal vez ellos dos ya habían llegado temprano, así que ella tranquilamente entra al salón cuando ve que los asientos de ambos no están sus cosas.

Ella se extraña ya que generalmente nunca faltan ellos dos, siempre son puntuales, esto le estaba dando una mala espina, no quería aceptarlo pero se estaba volviendo paranoica, en ese momento entra el profesor, ella estaba mas nerviosa que nunca la probabilidad de que ellos fueran secuestrados, tan nerviosa estaba que pensaba en irse sin presentar su examen.

En ese momento se tranquiliza cuando escucho que por la puerta entraba Hisami, pidiendo disculpas por llegar tarde, a los pocos minutos llega un reporte que Toru esta enfermo y que no podría venir hoy a clases.

Después del examen el cual era muy fácil para ella, se queda con Hisami y empiezan a desayunar, y a platicar sobre varias cosas, de los chicos sobre el libro que recientemente había escrito y sobre como iba la relación con Toru, Anita preocupada ya que había notado algo raro en su modo de hablar, nuevamente ese sentimiento de que algo andaba mal antes de que pudiera hablar el celular de Hisami empieza a sonar, ella se levanta y contesta el teléfono.

Anita se extraña ya que ella no sabia que su amiga tuviera un celular, así que extrañada le dice**- oye desde cuando tienes un celular.**

Hisami la mira y dice-** desde ayer, mi editor me compro uno para tenerme en contacto, así que era el quien me llamaba.**

Anita no le extraña la actitud de su amiga ya que desde hace dos años era una escritora novata y había ganado el mismo premio que Nenene, por eso era que estaba siendo presionada por su editor ya que el último año no había escrito nada nuevo.

Así que dice Hisami cuando escucha la campana de que daba aviso al final del receso se levanta y dice- **al rato vas a estar en la biblioteca de encargada.**

Anita con una mano en la cabeza riéndose dice- **si me toca turno pero recuerdo que te toca conmigo, vas a ir, Hisami.**

Hisami dice-** es cierto lo había olvidado.**

Asi como ambas se levantan y entran a clases, después de que las clases terminaran todos salen y se dirigen a sus actividades de sus respectivos clubes. En eso mientras iban caminando llegan a la biblioteca de la escuela y ambas entran, finalmente las dos se sientan ahí a revisar las cosas después de una media hora las dos estaban calladas, así que finalmente Anita dice en un tono serio y molesta-** dime quien eres.**

Hisami se sorprende de la pregunta de su amiga pero no la da importancia, entonces esta se para enfrente y con un papel amenaza y dice- **dime donde están ellos.**

En ese momento la sonrisa de Hisami cambia a una mueca de ironía, en ese momento la chica que veía como Hisami se transforma en un agente, este con una sonrisa dice-** nos volvemos a encontrar Anita King.**

Manteniendo una posición seria dice- **si nos volvemos a encontrar espejo**- lo observaba fijamente, no había cambiado nada de la ultima vez que se enfrento en aquella ocasión en donde hizo equipo con Yumiko.

Este mete su mano dentro de su chaqueta, con un movimiento lento saca una foto la cual se la entrega, ella la toma y revisa, su mirada cambia rápidamente a una de sorpresa en esa foto Hisami y Toru estaban amarrados, vendados de los ojos, con una pelota en la boca y algo extraño en el cuello que no puede reconocer.

Entonces el agente espejo dice- **no te preocupes están vivos, si quieres saber en donde están deberás de derrotarme, pero antes de empezar a pelear dime una cosa, como te diste cuenta de que no era tui amiga.**

Anita contesta mientras no dejaba de mirar la foto donde estaban sus amigos- **por que todo el dia te estuve llamando Hisami, a ella le molesta que le diga así, pero tú estuviste contestando normalmente.**

**Eres inteligente, por que comodín quiere detenerte**- en ese momento golpea la mano de Anita separándose momentáneamente de la hoja que tenia, en ese momento el usando su habilidad se vuelve invisible, Anita reacciona tarde y lo pierde de vista, ella rápidamente se acerca a una de los estantes y toma unos libros y libera las hojas en toda la biblioteca, ella trata de observar donde esta ya que esta vez no seria nada fácil derrotarle.

Ella ve las ventanas las cuales no estaban cerradas, ella rápidamente usando su poder bloquea las ventanas, para evitar que salga y escape, con mucha delicadeza vigila las hojas que están esparcidas en el suelo, en ese momento ve que de un lado se levantan una papeles, de un movimiento rápido lanza unos papeles, estos pasan derecho sin golpear nada, en ese momento escucha un disparo en la dirección contraria ella usando el papel crea un escudo rápido que la protege de la bala, rápidamente ve como unos papeles se levantan a sus espaldas, nuevamente lanzando su papel tiene el mismo resultado.

De frente de ella ve como sale el disparo frente de ella, no la da tiempo y se tira al suelo, entonces empieza a retumbar la voz del agente espejo que dice- **no podrás esta vez conmigo arregle el sitio para que tu usando tus trucos no pudieras hacer nada.**

Ella empieza a moverse y esconderse detrás de un librero, sabia que algo andaba mal, como podía moverse tan rápido sin que lo detectara.

Usando su poder levanta la hojas que estaban a un lado cuando se da cuenta que había una especie de mini ventilador tan pequeño que no lo notaria pero lo suficientemente fuerte para mover los papeles como si fuera pisadas, entonces se da cuenta que de pudo haber puesto varios para que ella no pudiera localizarlo por el movimiento de las hojas, así que dice- **eras tan rastrero como siempre**

**Prefiero ser un rastrero que ser un blanco fácil para una maestra de papel**- se escucha la voz de espejo en toda la biblioteca, el eco por haber encerrado herméticamente provocaba eso.

Pensaba rápido, tenia que ir a rescatar a sus amigos, mientras ve que como en lo alto de una pared ve como una araña atrapa a una araña, entonces se da cuenta de que modo lo puede atrapar, pero antes de fabricar su trampa debe de asegurarse de algo, así que ve que nuevamente hay varios pasos en varios lugares al mismo tiempo mostrándole el sitio ella sale de donde estaba escondida, lanza varios papeles y ve que no puede

Entonces ve algo, ve el error de la estrategia del agente espejo y ve que puede hacerlo, en ese momento siente como la golpean en el estomago, lanzándola unos metros atrás, en ese momento vuelve a aparecer y dice**- no podrás jamás atraparme esta vez mi estrategia no tiene errores.**

Anita se levanta el golpe había sido muy fuerte le había sacado todo el aire, con un poco de dificultad se levanta y dice-** eres un idiota, lo sabias.**

Al decir eso el agente nuevamente se esconde usando su habilidad, Anita dándose cuenta empieza a tomar todo el papel que hay en la biblioteca y empieza rápidamente a cubrir su cuerpo como una especie de capullo, cuando se cubrió rápidamente hojas de papel que estaban en la biblioteca y rápidamente empieza a enlazarlos, poco a poco las hojas se empiezan a juntar y cuando termina de juntar, se había formado una gran telaraña.

Todo el sitio estaba quieto, en ese momento se ve como se levantan los papeles y de un movimiento rápido como si fuera unos látigos golpean el sitio, rápidamente vuelve a atacar, Anita empezaba a ver a través en el papel, era como si su mente se conectara con el papel lentamente todo se vuelve mas claro, ve al mismo tiempo todos los sitios donde había visto moverse el papel.

En ese momento ve que el agente espejo claramente era como si pudiera ver a través de su habilidad, no entiende lo que sucede por el momento, pero después de un momento se vuelve invisible, no tenia tiempo para meditar lo que había sucedido, simplemente sabia por que área estaba escondido.

En ese momento concentra todo su poder a ver todos los sitios y ve que su suposición esta correcta, así que planea su estrategia ya que el primer paso lo había hecho, en ese momento empieza a lanzar pedazos de papel hacia los sitios donde no se había movido el papel en ese momento se mueve papeles en los sitios donde había lanzado anteriormente los otros papeles

Rápidamente se ve como otro sitio se levanta los papeles y la telaraña hace lo mismo, finalmente no se oye ningún paso o ruido. En ese momento ve que el había caído en su trampa en ese momento ella empieza a lanzar desde el capullo hacia todas direcciones al mismo tiempo, al parecer todos los tiros fallaban, en ese momento unos de los lados de la telaraña se mueven levemente y como si fuera una reacción rápida de esta, esta lanza una especie de ramificación como si fuera un látigo agarrando algo.

Anita haciendo notar un gran control de papel deshace su capullo al mismo tiempo que lanzaba varias hojas cortando y golpeando al tipo, cuando finalmente lo encerró en un amarre con hojas, se acerca y sin usar una hoja de papel lo golpea en la cara y dice- donde los tienes.

Este sonriendo dice- no te lo dire.

Maldito, ni juegues conmigo- al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba otro poderoso golpe, no le importaba sio le tumbaba los diente, molesta usa su poder de papel y empieza a apretar mas al agente, quería romperle los huesos, pero el agente no expresaba ningún gesto de dolor

Asi que molesta dice- donde están ellos si quieres conservar tus piernas.

Este ve que anita esta hablando en serio, asi que dice- **están en una vieja bodega que pertenecía a dokusen-shai, en el muelle, ahí te esta esperando el señor comodin y antes de que te vayas dime como te diste cuenta de cómo atraparme si mi estrategia era perfecta.**

**Era buena al principio pero no infalible, me di cuenta de todos los sitios en donde estaban los ventiladores y cree la telaraña, ya que sabia donde no estabas así que lance las hojas hacia donde estabas, y en algún momento te debería de tocar la telaraña donde te atraparía**- dice Anita mirando al agente.

**De verdad que comodín desea atraparte, será ¿Por qué eres idiota?**- dice el agente espejo burlonamente.

Anita molesta iba a golpearlo mas cuando este dice con una mueca burlona- **ve sola, si detecta que va la policía apoyarte o tus hermanas, ellos dos mueren, si no estas antes de la ocho de la noche de hoy también mueren.**

Anita estaba tan enojada que golpea tan fuerte que le rompe los dientes y lo deja inconsciente, al mismo tiempo se levantaba, se sentía cansada las piernas le temblaba, en ese momento se da cuenta como ella había logrado esa telaraña, en ese momento sus piernas le fallan al mismo tiempo que la mirada, no tenia tiempo para esperarlos debía estar antes de las ocho, apenas tenia tiempos para prepararse.

Mientras tanto en otro sitio…………

Era una habitación con muy poca iluminación, se ve que en esta habitación hay una televisión de pantalla gigante, enfrente de esta hay un gran sofá el cual hay dos bultos sentados, los cuales miraban la televisión sorprendidos, mientras lo hacían miraban escenas de las hermanas de Anita peleando usando el papel, al mismo tiempo hay imágenes de ella mostrando sus habilidades atléticas al mismo tiempo cortaba pistolas con una hoja de papel.

Era impresionante ya que estaban viendo otra escena en donde ella usando esa misma hoja de papel detenía una bala antes de tocar su cara, luego ven una escena en donde como usando sus habilidades una que no conocían hacia un avión de papel gigante y en este se montaba Anita y una persona desconocida por ellos.

Finalmente las imágenes terminan y las luces se prenden, ahí estaban sentados con las manos atadas en la espalda, al igual que sus pies Toru y Hisami, en su boca tenían una pelota de goma para evitar que hablen, mientras que en sus cuellos tienen un extraño collar con una pequeña luz roja.

Ambos miraban la pantalla lo que habían visto era simplemente increíble, nada de lo que hubiera dicho Anita se acercaba a lo que habían visto, que era eso, acaso era un tipo de papel que usaban ideal para armas, pero entonces si es así cuanto ha de costar ese papel.

Finalmente son sacados de sus pensamientos una voz que dice- **usan simple y llano papel.**

En ese momento ven que se trata de un señor de pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás vestido con un fino traje de color gris oscuro, este con una sonrisa dice- **Oh disculpen mi interrupción me conocen como Sr. Comodín.**

En ese momento dos personas vestidas de traje entran a la habitación y con rapidez le quitan las pelotas de goma a ambos, en eso dice Toru- **¿Qué pretendes hacer con nosotros?**

Este con una sonrisa dice- **nada solo son un señuelo.**

**Maldito si juras que le haces algo juro que te mato**- dice Toru muy enojado.

En ese momento comodín se sienta en otro sofá que traía uno de los subordinados y dice- **¿Qué me harás?, tanto te preocupa esa niña que te olvidas de tu novia.**

En ese momento Hisami dice- **¡que tratas de decir Sr. Comodín!**

Este sonriendo dice-** al parecer tu novio y tu mejor amiga te han estado engañando**

**¿Qué quieres decir?**- dice Hisami temerosa.

**Es la verdad por que crees que esta preocupado por el bienestar de ella y no por el suyo**- dice comodín muy tranquilo

Hisami estaba dudando antes de que dijera algo Toru le dice muy molesto-** serás idiota no vez que trata de confundirnos, además no le conviene matarnos.**

Vaya, vaya tenemos a alguien que se cree listo, pero por que no le has contado lo que paso el día de ayer con ella-dice este como si se tratara de algo que sucediera todos los días.

Ella pregunta- que tratas de decir.

oh no te lo ha contado, sabes por que no mejor te lo enseño- dice comodín en ese momento el con su mano toca la frente de Toru con su palma de su mano, Hisami ve solo por un momento como este se queda quieto, cuando de repente molesto dice- **quita tus sucias manos encima de mi.**

Comodín como si estuviera jugando dice-** esto será interesante, realmente quieres ser salvada por tu amiga.**

En ese momento con su mano la coloca en la frente de Hisami, Toru molesto amenaza a Comodín de que la deje en paz pero nada es suficiente en ese momento ella deja de escuchar la voz de Toru, ve a lo lejos una escena donde Toru esta abrazando a Anita y esta le corresponde, cuando iba a abrir la boca Toru, Hisami sale de la ilusión regresando a los gritos de Toru que decía que dejara en paz a su novia.

Comodín sonriendo dice- **eso fue lo que pasó, tú decidirás si sigues considerando a Anita tu amiga o la desprecias ya que no valora tu amistad como tú lo valoras.**

En ese momento se levanta y dice-** los dejo a solas, tienen mucho de que hablar.**

Cuando sale ella molesta mira a su novio y dice-** desde cuando me estas engañando con Anita.**

Este le contesta-** tonta quieres creer en lo que te enseño ese tipo, sin saber si es real o no.**

**No me engañas Toru, se que Anita es una de las chicas mas populares de la escuela, asi que no me extrañarías que sintieras algo por ella**- dice Hisami con lagrimas en los ojos.

Toru desesperado de que estaba malinterpretando las cosas dice-** creo que ahora no es el momento de hablar contigo, ya que si te digo lo que paso no me creerás.**

Este mira al techo y tratando de cambiar el tema dice-** crees que nos pueda salvar ella.**

Hisami miraba a la televisión donde habían dejado una imagen de Anita con una mirada decidida, era su amiga pero con lo que había visto le incomodaba. Así que dice- **si ella nos salvara, cueste lo que cueste.**

Mientras tanto en le departamento de Anita……………….

Anita iba de un lado a otro preparando una maleta lleno de hojas de papel al mismo tiempo que ella estaba vestida simplemente con una licra que cubría su cuerpo como lo hacia cuando era pequeña, al mismo tiempo se colocaba unos tenis anti-derrapantes, rápidamente mueve hojas de papel y se empieza a vestir, viste como siempre pero en vez de tener que usar un short ella tiene una minifalda con una mini abertura en los lados, mientras que su ropa de arriba tenia era igual pero era un poco mas pegado marcando mas su cuerpo, con mangas como las de su hermana.

En ese momento suena el teléfono ella lo toma y dice- **buenas noches comodín.**

En ese momento escucha una voz conocida y dice-** no me compares con ese tipo, me trae malos recuerdos.**

**A lo siento Junior, hay problemas**- dice Anita a junior por medio de teléfono.

Junior en un tono serio dice- **¿Qué sucede?**

Anita le explica sobre el secuestro de sus amigos, finalmente dice-** en donde estas Junior.**

Acabo de llegar al aeropuerto, estaré en tu casa en dos horas, por favor no te muevas de ahí, me uniré contigo y los salvaremos entre los dos- **dice Junior preocupado.**

Pero Anita dice- **lo siento Junior pero debo de irme no puedo esperarte ya que solo tengo una hora mas antes de que se cumpla el plazo.**

**Espera Anita, donde debes de ir**- dice Junior.

Ella le dice donde debe de ir, y finalmente Junior dice-** Anita por favor trata de no hacer ninguna locura llegare a ese sitio lo mas rápido….**-en ese momento la llamada se corta, pero se da cuenta de que ya es tarde que solo tiene 57 minutos para que el plazo se cumpla.

Continuara…………………….

**

* * *

Notas del autor:** Otro episodio, espero que les agrade, que planes traerá Comodín, podrá salvar Anita a sus dos amigos, que tan cierta es la imagen que vio Hisami en su mente. Eso y mas en el siguiente episodio: **PAPEL PARTIDO (La decisión de Anita)**


End file.
